gtasanandreasfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Namoradas
Uma das grandes novidades do GTA San Andreas em relação aos anteriores é o sistema de namoradas, CJ poderá ter diversas namoradas ao longo do jogo, mas cuidado, não é tão fácil cuidar delas como parece. Como ter um bom relacionamento ? Você deverá manter um bom relacionamento que é representado por uma barrinha que vai de 0% a 100%, dependendo da porcentagem você irá ganhar recompensas e até ser convidado para tomar um cafézinho. Você deve sempre dar atenção as suas namoradas quando estiver por perto, senão a porcentagem do relacionamento irá decair com o tempo. Para aumentar o nível de relacionamento você pode fazer algumas coisas e tentar não fazer algumas coisas, como a lista a seguir mostra (varia de namorada para namorada): * Ter um bom encontro: +5% * Ter um encontro ruim: -5% * Presentear com Flores = +1% * Presentear com um Dildo = +1% * Depois de um bom encontro de 2 jogadores (Somente no PS2): +5% * Depois de um encontro ruim de 2 jogadores (Somente no PS2): -5% * Namorada aceitar beijo: +1% * Namorada não aceitar beijo: -1% * Sexo (Hotcoffee - Tomar um cafézinho): +5% A seguir confira as suas namoradas, onde encontrá-las e como manter um bom nível de relacionamento com elas. Denise Você conhece Denise na missão Burning Desire, quando salva ela de um incêndio. Denise é bem do gueto mesmo, gosta de atirar nas pessoas e de dançar no clube de Los Santos. Localização: Ela mora perto da sua casa, do lado da ponte. Horários:Entre 16:00 e 06:00 Encontro para comer:O lugar preferido de Denise fica a poucos quarteirões de sua casa. Você poderá leva-la a alguns fast foods se quiser variar um pouco. Encontro para dançar: Leve-a ao único clube de dança de Los Santos, que está marcado no mapa e dance perfeitamente. Leva-la para passear: Denise gosta de passear pela área ao redor de sua casa e adora velocidade. Quando a barra “FUN” aparecer acelere o carro e pare perto das gangues pra ela atirar. Presentes: Procure flores ou vá a delegacia pegar o “pinto”,aperte L1 pra presenteá-la. Sexo: Denise irá lhe convidar para tomar café após seu relacionamento com ela atingir 40%. Recompensas * Com 50% ela lhe dará as chaves do carro dela, um Hustle verde; * Com 100% ela lhe dará a Pinp Suit, a roupa de cafetão. Michele Michelle é uma mecânica que fica de vez enquanto na auto escola de carros, em San Fierro. Você tem que ser gordão pra chamar a atenção dela, quando estiver obeso, vá a auto escola falar com ela e marcar um encontro. Localização: Ela mora no norte de San Fierro, numa oficina. Horários: Entre 00:00 e 12:00 Encontro para comer: Ela gosta de bares, então a leve para os bares nas redondezas. Encontro para dançar: Leve-a para o único clube de dança de San Fierro, marcado no mapa. Leva-la para passear: Quanto mais rápido melhor. Dirija o mais rápido possível e evite colisões. Michelle não se importará com o local que você está indo, tudo o que ela quer é que você guie rápido. Encontro especial: Aleatoriamente, haverá um encontro especial, onde você não irá guiar o carro, e sim Michelle. Nesse encontro você não terá que fazer nada, apenas observar a paisagem. Chegue no local e, para evitar um bug do jogo, desça do carro e vá até a marca vermelha andando. Michelle irá entrar no carro do lado do motorista e você do lado do passageiro. A visão mudará para primeira pessoa, e você irá poder controlar a câmera livremente. Depois de algum tempo rodando, Michelle irá voltar para casa e encerrar o encontro. Caso você aperte acidentalmente o botão para descer do carro, o encontro irá falhar. Recompensas * Enquanto estiver namorando Micelle, você poderá usar a garagem da casa dela como se fosse uma Pay N’ Spray, mas sem pagar nada; * Com 50% ela lhe dará as chaves de seu Monster Truck; * Com 100% ela lhe dará a Racing Suit, um uniforme de piloto com o logotipo da garagem dela nas costas. Helena Helena é uma advogada. Ela fica de vez enquanto em Blueberry, uma cidadezinha ao norte de Los Santos. Você a encontra em cima do telhado de uma Ammunation, atirando nos alvos. Requerimentos para ela namorar com CJ * 25% ou menos de músculos; * Pouca gordura; * Alto nível de sex appeal. Horários:Entre 14:00 a 2:00 e 08:00 a 12:00 Encontro para comer: O restaurante mais próximo que Helena gosta fica em Rodeo. Encontro para dançar: Você escolhe o mais próximo, mas os dois clubes são distantes. Los Santos é a melhor opção por causa da distância, mas ela não têm preferências entre Los Santos e San Fierro. Leva-la para passear: Helena gosta que você dirija devagar e corretamente. Ela gosta de passear pelo campo e pelas partes mais belas das cidades. Para um melhor desempenho, passeie nas áreas próximas da fazenda dela. Sexo: Helena irá lhe convidar para tomar café após seu relacionamento com ela atingir 70%. Recompensas * Enquanto estiver namorando Helena, você terá acesso ao galpão da fazenda dela, que tem uma chainsaw (serra elétrica), um flamethrower (lança-chamas), coquetéis molotov e uma pistola; * Com 50% ela lhe dará as chaves de seu Bandito; * Com 100% você receberá a Rural Clothes. Katie Katie é uma enfermeira, ela pode ser encontrada no Country Club de San Fierro, próximo a academia. Requerimentos para ela namorar CJ * 75% ou mais de músculos; * Alto nível de sex appeal. Localização: Ela mora em The Paradise District. Horários: Entre 12:00 e 00:00 Encontro para comer: Ela gosta de restaurantes (dinner’s). Encontro para dançar: Leve-a para o clube em San Fierro. Leva-la para passear: Ela gosta de pouca velocidade. Não corra e não bata. Ela também detesta as áreas perto da casa dela. Aconselho você a leva-la para Chinatown, local que ela realmente adora. Dica: quando ela pedir para você mostrar como anda de carro ande em marcha ré,que você estará na velocidade que ela gosta. Sexo: Katie irá lhe convidar para tomar café após seu relacionamento com ela atingir 50%. Recompensas * Quando você for pro hospital, suas armas não serão confiscadas; * Aos 50% ela te da as chaves do Romero, um carro funerário; * Nos 100% ela te presenteia com a roupa de médico. Barbara Barbara é uma policial separada do marido e tem 2 filhos. Ela pode ser encontrada em El Quebrados, na parte deserta de San Andreas. Apesar de ser uma mulher da lei ela não se importa que você cometa crimes. Requerimentos * 50% ou mais de gordura; * Alto nível de sex appeal. Localização: Na própria delegacia em El Quebrados. Horários: Entre 16:00 e 06:00 Encontro para comer: Barbara gosta de restaurantes (dinner’s). O mais próximo fica em El Quebrados. Encontro para dançar: Escolha entre ir a San Fierro ou Las Venturas... San Fierro parece ser um pouco mais próximo do fim de mundo em que ela mora. Leva-la para passear: Barbara gosta de andar o mais devagar possível. Se arraste pelas estradas com ela pelas áreas ao redor de El Quebrados. Sexo: Barbara irá lhe convidar para tomar café após seu relacionamento com ela atingir 60%. Recompensas * Quando for preso, suas armas não serão levadas e você não terá que pagar fiança; * Com 50% ela te da as chaves da Ranger da polícia; * Aos 100% ela te da a roupa de policial. Millie Você conhece Millie na missão Key to her heart, onde você ganha a roupa de gigolô. Use essa roupa pra fazer sexo com a safada. Falando nisso ela é a namorada mais safada, o quarto dela é todo especial, decorado como um inferno! Localização: Você encontra ela no norte de Las Venturras. Horários: Entre 12:00 e 22:00 Encontro para dançar: Leve-a para o Camel’s Toe, em Las Venturas. Leva-la para passear: Ela gosta que você guie na velocidade média. Não é muito difícil agrada-la. Ela gosta da área em que vive, então basta ficar rodando pelas ruas da vizinhança dela. Encontro especial: O encontro especial de Millie é justamente seu tipo mais simples e fácil de encontro. Ela pedirá que você vista a gimp suit e lhe convidará para entrar em sua casa. É basicamente um encontro sexual, mas não conta como sexo nas estatísticas nem você precisa dar nenhum tipo de presente para ela. Sexo: Millie irá lhe convidar para tomar café após seu relacionamento com ela atingir 40%. Recompensas * Com aproximadamente 35%, Millie irá ligar para você e falar que você pode ir até a casa dela para pegar o keycard. Entre na casa dela e pegue o cartão (necessário para a última heist mission, em Las Venturas); * Com 50% ela lhe dará as chaves de seu Club cor-de-rosa; * com 100% nada, já que a Gimp suit você já pega desde o começo de seu namoro com ela; Aliás, é preferível usar a Gimp suit sempre que for encontrar com ela.